Leni's New Job
'''Leni's New Job '''is the 68th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lucy's Vampire Club Synopsis: After many failures, Leni finally gets a job she can keep... or can she? Character appearances: * Leni Loud * Chaz * Mandee * Jackie * Fiona * Miguel * Carol Pingrey * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr Transcript: On a summer day, Leni, Mandee, Jackie, and Chaz were at the mall during their usual mall hangs. Leni: This skirt will look so cute on you, Mandee! Mandee: But these jeans totally bring out your eyes, Leni! Jackie: Look at this cute handbag! Chaz: How about we go to the food court? Leni: In a moment, Chazzie. I just thought of the perfect back to school outfit! Jackie: You thinking what I’m thinking? The girls ran into the store called Reininger's. Fiona, one of the employees noticed Leni, Mandee, and Jackie. Fiona: And how can I help you today? Leni: This beautiful scarf! We saw it in the display window. Mandee: And the purse! Jackie: And the leggings. Fiona: Okay. Get it all rung up at the checkout by Miguel. The girls went over to Miguel with their stuff. Miguel: Thank you for shopping here at Reininger’s! Leni put all her items by the cash register. Miguel: Okay. That will be 80 dollars. Leni looked through her purse. Leni: I lost all my money! Mandee, Jackie, and Miguel face palmed. Mandee and Jackie pulled Leni aside. Mandee: Leni! How could you lose all your money? Mandee: Would you excuse us a moment, Miguel? Leni shrugged. Leni: I don’t know! It must be still at home! I think I forgot to pack it! Jackie: But you won’t be able to get your stuff! Leni: I think I have an idea… Leni went over to Miguel. Leni: Miguel, I don’t have enough money for these clothes. I’m sorry. Miguel: Well, okay. But when you get the money, we’ll still have them on sale. Leni, Mandee, and Jackie left Reininger’s glumly. Chaz was waiting outside the store. Chaz: So? Did you get everything? Leni: No, Chazzie. I forgot all my money at home! And last week was allowance week! Chaz: You know, you could get a job. Yesterday, I got hired to work at the food court. Leni: You know, that may just work… ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Leni was digging through her closet for the most professional looking outfit. Lisa came in. Lisa: I found your money in the living room couch… Although… Lisa snickered. Lisa: I may have spent half on a prank gift for Lindsey’s birthday… Leni: Lisa! You took my money! I’m shocked! Lisa: Don’t worry! I’ll pay you back! Lisa muttered under her breath. Lisa: In a million years… Leni turned around. Leni: What was that? Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Noooothing… Leni: Also, I need help. I think I also LOST my most professional outfit. Lisa: That. I believe I shredded it a few months ago. Leni looked upset. Leni: But WHY!? Lisa: Did I say I shredded it? Lisa took out her phone. Lisa: I-uh… Got a text from Greg. Something about time traveling to the 1500’s to meet his ancestors… Lisa ran off. Leni: I’m doomed! Lori came in and was on her phone. Lori: No, Carol, you literally HAVE to take a look at Stanford! That college is literally PERFECT for you! Leni: Lori, I need your help… Lori: I’mma gonna have to call you back, Carol… Lori hung up her phone. Lori: Okay, what do you need help with? Leni: I want a job! Lori: A job? Leni, I am so proud of you! Lori hugged Leni. Leni: I don’t have a job yet! I can’t find my most professional looking ensemble! Lori: Don’t worry, Leni. You can borrow my first job interview outfit… Leni: I can!? Lori: Sure! Lori got out a light blue dress, a black blazer, and golden heels. Lori: Here. Wear this tomorrow when you’re looking for a job, and you’re sure to get it. Leni: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lori: But be careful with it. If anything happens to it, you’re literally dead. Leni gulped. Lori: Don’t worry. Just be careful and enjoy! Leni: Oh, I will! Thanks again! ~ ~ ~ The next day, Leni went to the mall in Lori’s interview outfit. Leni went over to Carol, who was selling makeup in the main entrance. Leni: Carol! Looking good! Whatcha selling? Carol: Makeup kits! Yeah, it’s a new promotion that Sephora’s Beauty Salon is offering. Leni: I LOVE makeup kits! Carol: Well, if you work here, you get makeup for a discounted price! Leni: I SO wanna work here! Carol: Just go into the shop and fill out an application! You’ll be asked if you want to do it online or on paper. I recommend the paper if you wanna turn it in right away. Leni: Okay! ~ ~ ~ After Leni filled it in and turned it in, she left the store glum. Leni: I didn’t get it. I thought for sure they’d at least take a look at it! Carol: Don’t worry, Leni. There might just be another store… Carol pointed at the Reininger’s shop across the mall. Leni: That’s a fantastic idea! Thanks Carol! Leni headed over to Reininger’s. ~ ~ ~ Leni entered Reininger’s. Fiona: And how can I help you, Leni? Leni: Well...as you may have known, last year I got fired from this store. Fiona: I am aware. Leni: So, I wonder if I can start fresh. You know, maybe start at the bottom, and work my way up? Fiona: Okay. Your interview starts Monday morning. Leni: Oh, yay! Thanks so much, Fiona! Leni left the store confidently. ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Leni went in cheerfully. The rest of her family was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Lisa: Come sit! Mom got the DvD for the Good Dinosaur! Leni: As tempting as that might be, I have great news! Lola: What is it? Leni: I got a job! Yeah! Turns out, I might be re-hired at Reininger’s! Lori: Oh, that’s literally fantastic! Lana: That job’s perfect for you! Lincoln: I don’t know why they’d let you go, though? Leni: Apparently cause I overused my break limit. But they’re willing to give me a second chance! I get interviewed on Monday. Rita: Oh, that is so great! I’m so proud of you! Lynn Sr: I’ll say! This calls for a special dinner! Lucy: Way to go, Leni. Luan: You’re going to nail it! Lynn: You might need my lucky socks, though… Luna: Or my lucky guitar pick… Lily: Or my lucky blankie! Lisa: Leni doesn’t need luck! But feel free to come up to my room Sunday night, and I can maybe change your brain waves. That way, you’ll be as smart as me! Leni: Uhhh, thanks… Lincoln: You’re going to ace it! I wish you luck! Leni: Thanks! I so can’t wait!! ~ ~ ~ On Monday morning, Leni went into Reininger’s and looked confident. Fiona and Miguel went up to her. Fiona: Are you ready for your interview? Miguel: I’m sure you remember our process from last year… Leni blankly stared at Miguel. Miguel: Well. I’ll show you. Fiona: We both will! Leni: This will be so much fun! ~ ~ ~ After doing several tasks, Leni was on her final task. Fiona: Now if you can dress this mannequin correctly, you get the job. Miguel: But be careful. We can’t afford for you to break it like you did the hangers, the cash register, AND the jewelry stand! Leni: I’ll… Leni gulped. Leni: Try… Leni brought some clothes over to the mannequin and started dressing it. Leni: This is so easy! I think I got this! Leni started to put the left shoe on the mannequin, until… KABLAM! It fell and broke into a few pieces. Fiona and Miguel looked shocked. Leni: So?! Do I pass? Miguel: I’m afraid not… Fiona: I’m sorry. Leni left Reininger’s disappointed. Leni: I knew I wouldn’t get it… ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, Leni lied on her bed, disappointed. Lori and Rita came in. Lori: Oh, I’m so sorry, Leni! Rita: There are other jobs, sweetie. Reininger’s isn’t your last. Leni: I know. But I really liked that store! I saw myself working there for a very long time. But I think I blew it! Just then, Leni’s phone began buzzing. Lori: Looks like you got a text… Leni: I guess I do! Leni looked at her phone and saw the text. It was from Fiona. It said: Leni, Miguel and I would hate to let you go. You’ve been a wonderful asset to our store. So, starting tomorrow, you are now re-hired at Reininger’s. Leni looked shocked. Leni: I...can’t believe this! Lori: What is it? Leni: I GOT A JOB!!! AGAIN!!! Rita: Oh, I’m so proud of you, sweetie! Rita and Leni both hugged Leni. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4